


baby knock knock knock (on my door)

by irenephobia



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenephobia/pseuds/irenephobia
Summary: twice oneshots!





	baby knock knock knock (on my door)

**Author's Note:**

> dahmo angst & fluff & smut / Momo does it again and dahyun can't take it.

momo had just got back from alvin and alley dropping her bag on the floor she tip toed into the living room to find dahyun watching tv "hi hyunnie" momo said sitting down next to her "hi mo how was your first day?" dahyun asked momo's blood started boiling remembering all the times they yelled at her for doing it right she needs to be more controlled she was just doing her moves with power that's how she always does it "it was great!" she said clearly lying "momo you can tell me if it was bad." dahyun said calmly putting her hand over momo's "no I can't you would never understand just leave me alone!" momo lashed out yelling at dahyun she started at momo she can see the anger in her eyes she grabbed her backpack and put it on heading to the front door "what are you doing?" momo asked watching her intently "leaving" dahyun said putting on her big jacket "where?" momo asked anger lying on her words but still managing to sound normal "sana's call me when you feel better" dahyun said she opened the door and left locking it momo slipped from the couch onto floor hot angry tears fell down her eyes as she kicked off her shoes she pulled down her black and red striped shirt and walked to her and dahyuns room she fell asleep crying she woke up at 5 am and got up and grabbed her phone she missed her dahyun she put in dahyuns number and pressed the call button it took a while but she picked up "momo?" dahyun muttered sleep lying in her voice "da baby I miss you~" momo sing songed clearly sleepy she could see dahyun blushing through the phone "I'm coming back" dahyun said momo could hear her telling sana she was leaving the phone hung up which clearly meant no internet so she was out momo tried to stay awake to see dahyun walking to the bathroom and brushing her teeth she then headed to the living room she heard the door open showing dahyun in a pink crop top her big jacket and shorts with her cute black buns "dahyun it's fucking winter" momo said laughing "it feels like summer to me" dahyun muttered causing momo to laugh louder dahyun walked over to her and encaptured her in a tight hug "momo is sorry please forgive momo!" momo said doing aegyo (is that how you spell it?) "okay I forgive you" dahyun repiled momo pecked dahyun quickly on the lips causing her to blush she grabbed dahyuns hand and led her back to the room and laided dahyun down on the bed "ever been tired and horny?" momo asked "nope but right now I am" dahyun let out covering her mouth "be my girlfriend and we can fuck?" momo asked "yeah I'll be yours" dahyun said momo got on top of her lazily giving her a kiss "what do you like miss dahyun?" momo said mockingly "anything" dahyun breathed out momo moved her head to dahyuns neck and licked it and then kissed it and then gave it a painful bite causing dahyun to wince and moan at the same time momo then pulled her shirt up revealing a white bra momo wasn't having it so she took it off slowly just to tease a little revealing dahyuns perky small boobs she looked at it the same way she looks and jokbal causing dahyun to blush she licked dahyuns nipple and her body shivered she got busy sucking one of them and pinching the other she gave it a bite and then moved down taking off her shorts she gave dahyuns panties a swift lick causing her body to shake she took off her panties revealing her wet moist cavern she licked it tasting her sweet juices causing both of them to moan momo then switched positions so they were both eating each other out both of them moaning uncontrollably momo came first and moaned loudly dahyun licked up all her juices and then they switched up their position again momo started fingering dahyun causing her to moan her name uncontrollably she came and momo licked it all up "sleep?" momo asked dahyun nodded tiredly they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
